New York and PoM
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Tara, Bria, Emily and Jessica would have never thought that their favorite show was real! But they are about to be proven wrong. Rated T for Skilene and Kovate.
1. Chapter 1

New York and PoM

**Howdy! So... This is my first PoM fic. But as soon as I visited the fandom, I fell in love with Skilene and Kovat INSTANTLY. I realize this is an overused topic, but who said I cared! Anyway, Bria and Tara are REAL. Emily and Jessica... No.**

**Dear god, I wish I owned this show! Skilene and Kovat WOULD BE EVERYWHERE. XD**

Tara, Bria, Emily and Jessica were in New York for five weeks in the summer. They all agreed that since they LOVED Penguins of Madagascar that they should see real penguins at the Central Park Zoo.

"Here they are!" Tara called, pointing towards a sign. She ran ahead of the others, her light brown hair swaying in the wind.

"Tara! Wait for us, we're excited too!" Bria called. She sighed, and ran after her best friend.

"Guess we should follow them" Emily sighed, and darted after Bria, her glasses nearly falling off in the process.

Jessica frowned, then laughed and sped forward as fast as she could.

When they were all there, Tara was grinning ear to ear.

"They look exactly like Skipper, Kowalski, and Private!" she exclaimed.

"And Rico, that one's over there trying to find more food" Jessica said, and pointed to the corner, reaching for a fish that had apparently fallen.

"Here little Rico-look-alike, I'll get your fish" Bria said. She went to the corner, and pulled a long stick off of the ground. She used it to nudge the fish towards the 'Rico-look-alike'

The penguin snatched it up, and shoveled it down his throat, causing the four girls to laugh.

"That was something Rico would do" Tara mused. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You're just being optimistic because you love Skilene" she pointed out, earning a playful glare from Tara.

"And what about you? You were optimistic for a month when you discovered Kovate!" she pointed out. The other girls laughed. But the truth was, they were all optimistic at one point or another, and still were.

"Um..." Bria started, but started to shake.

"What is it, Bria?" Jessica asked. Bria pointed to the penguins.

When they looked, Tara, Emily and Jessica saw the 'cute and cuddly' penguins going into a fighting stance. Well, almost all of them. The 'Kowalski-look-alike' pulled out a ray gun.

They wanted to run, but it seemed that their legs had failed them. They got shot with the ray gun, and were knocked out cold.

...

When they woke up, the four girls saw that the scenery had changed. They were now underneath the iceberg, in the penguins' HQ. The penguins were rifling through their purses.

"Oh my GOD" Jessica exclaimed, causing the penguins to look up.

"Hello, agents of Dr. Blowhole" one of them- probably Skipper- said.

"Dr. Blowhole! Where? Where?" Jessica exclaimed, darting her head around the room. The rest of them would have face-palmed, if they weren't restricted by ropes.

"We swear, we don't work for Dr. Blowhole. We hate him" Bria stated calmly.

"Oh really? Then how do you know our names?" Skipper asked suspiciously. He took a step forward.

Luckily, they had _actually_ planned for something like this. Yes, they were an odd bunch.

"We're true love psychics. We can see into the lives of others" Tara explained.

"We really do like you guys. We have a club for you!" Emily said excitedly.

"A club?" another one- most likely Private- inquired.

"Yeah, and we give each other code names. They're the same as your names" Jessica informed giddily.

"Oh really?" a third one- Kowalski- asked.

"Yeah, we base them on our personalities. My code name is Skipper, because I'm the leader" Tara said proudly.

"And because you're full of yourself" Emily muttered.

"HEY!" Tara and Skipper exclaimed, while everyone else giggled.

"I'm Kowalski, because I'm the smartest" Emily said, ingoring their glares. Kowalski smirked at being called smart.

"I'm Rico, because I have a large apetite" Bria informed. Rico simply glared, shouted something only the penguins understood.

"That leaves me as Private, because I'm the youngest... but it's only by sixteen months!" Jessica said.

"You're also the most excitable" Tara mumbled. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Well, we haven't found anything to disprove your statements, so... If you tell us what that whole 'Kovate' and 'Skilene' meant back there, you'll be free to go" Skipper stated professionally.

The girls looked at each other uncertainly. Finally, Bria spoke up.

"We're members of FanFiction, and those were abbreviations for pairings" she said, as if that would really be enough.

"Hmm, what pairings?" Kowalski asked, stepping next to Skipper.

"Erm..." the girls muttered. It wasn't Skilene they were worried about, but the Kovate would DEFINETLY freak them out.

Jessica sighed.

"Well, we won't get out of here unless we tell you, so I'll do it... Sk-Skilene is Skipper and Marlene..." she stuttered, then slammed her eyes shut and waited for the blow. It didn't come. When she opened her eyes, Skipper was standing there, beak wide open.

"And... Kovate... is Kowalski and... Private" Jessica finally said. That caused Kowalski and Private to have the same reaction as Skipper.

After ten minutes, they came back to their senses.

"Well, you told us... So I guess you can go..." Skipper said, being unusually nervous. The four girls frowned.

"Really? Aww, we thought we could hang out with you guys!" Emily pouted.

The penguins looked at each other, unsure of whether they should let these 'odd ones' stay or not. Finally, they gave in.

"Fine, how long do you have?" Skipper asked finally.

"Five weeks" Bria responded. Kowalski sighed.

"You can stay for four weeks and six days" he said as he began to untie the rope.

"Awesome!" Jessica said, grinning.

"Just wait while I go get my shrink ray" Kowalski said, walking into another room. Tara pulled out her pink iPhone.

"Hey, what is THAT!" Skipper exclaimed. Tara rolled her eyes.

"It's my iPhone. I need to call my mom and tell her that we'll be spending the rest of vacation with you guys" she said simply, as if that was the dumbest question anyone could ask.

"What about your parents?" Private asked, looking at Emily, Bria and Jessica.

"Tara's mom was the only one who's chaperoning" Jessica said.

"Tara?" Rico repeated in his odd way.

"That's my name. This is Bria, Jessica and Emily" Tara explained, gesturing to the other girls.

"Ah... Well you know our names" Skipper said.

Just then, Kowalski came back in, holding a different ray gun.

"This won't hurt a bit" he said. He shot the girls, and they shrank down to the penguins' size.

**Alright, if you liked this first chapter then review! It'll make me smile, and maybe even think of a new next chapter idea faster! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! :D I am thinking of having either Tara, Bria, Emily or Jessica fall for Rico. He will feel the same of course. But who do you think it should be? Leave a review with your thoughts!**

Tara, Emily, Jessica and Bria looked around. Everything looked bigger.

"Is everything always this large and scary?" Emily asked, clinging to Jessica.

"You get used to it" Kowalski replied, chuckling.

"In the meantime, you girls have to come with us to the zoo meeting" Skipper said. The girls stood, and dusted themselves off.

"Just let me text my mom, she'll need to bring us food and clothes" Tara stated, turning on her iPhone again.

"Why?" Private inquired.

"We can't eat raw fish! And we can't exactly wear the same clothes every day" Jessica pointed out.

...

A few minutes later, the girls, the penguins, plus every other animal in the zoo was in the gift shop, holding the meeting.

"First order of business, we would like to introduce some temporary members of the zoo!" Skipper proclaimed. The girls stepped forward.

Tara came first. Her tan skin glowed in the moonlight as she stood. She had her light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and her green eyes looked wide and alert, despite the time. She wore a pink tee with a blue star over her chest, and black tights with pink flip-flops.

"That's a human!" Marlene called.

"They are not like other humans. Tara here has raised over three hundred dollars for ASPCA, which apparently helps stop animal abuse" Kowalski introjected.

Bria went next. Her brown skin complemented the forest green dress she wore, which went down to her kneecaps. It had a black belt in the middle, and she also had green high tops. Her black hair was pulled into braids, and her bangs came just above her dark brown eyes.

"Bria helps at her animal shelter in her home town, and also helps stray animals off of the street find good homes" Skipper stated.

Up next was Emily. Her long blonde hair framed her cream colored face, and her blue eyes stood behind purple glasses. She wore a pink camisole with a black lacey shrug, and a blue jean skirt with red sneakers.

"Emily volunteers at her zoo, and also has raised over two hundred dollars for ASPCA" Kowalski informed. The animals were slowly starting to look accomadating.

Lastly, Jessica. She had her sleek black hair pulled into a bun. Her black eyes shined in the moonlight. She wore a purple polo shirt, with matching tights and sneakers.

"Jessica has not only raised over five hundred dollars for ASPCA, but she also helps out at the zoo on weekends" Skipper said. The animals stayed quiet for a moment.

"You said that they're temporary, exactly how long will they be staying?" Marlene finally asked.

"Four weeks and six days" Private responded.

"Well, we may as well get along during that time" Marlene sighed.

"As long as they are not sitting on the throne of mine!" Julien snapped. The girls looked at him weird.

"Freak" Jessica muttered under her breath.

"Totally" Bria agreed.

The rest of the zoo meeting passed without anything worth reporting, except maybe some jokes told by the girls.

...

The next morning, Jessica was sent to see if Tara's mother dropped off the food and clothes.

"Here it is!" she called, dropping the stuff down the chute. Jessica followed soon after.

"Awesome!" the rest of the girls came to sort out the bag.

When they were done, the penguins started to awaken.

"Hey, girls" Rico mumbled. The rest of the penguins said their greetings.

"Hey, guys. My mom dropped off the stuff last night, so... What do you want us to do all day?" Tara asked. Skipper thought a moment.

"The zoo isn't open today, because it's Sunday. All of the zookeepers should have gone home, and won't be back until tomorrow" he said finally.

"That's nice. So I repeat, what do we do all day?" Tara said dryly.

**I'm not sure what they would do, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know in a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi! I decided that in this chapter, the penguins will learn a bit more about the girls. Enjoy!**

**I will NEVER own PoM...**

After a while of consideration, they had realized that while the girls probably knew a lot about the penguins, the penguins knew nothing about the girls. So they promptly sat down in front of the television, and started talking.

"We have lots more friends in our club. It's just that my mom said I could only take three friends" Tara said. Skipper looked intruiged.

"And I suppose that their code names are the same as our friends?" he stated plainly. Jessica nodded.

"We even have our very own Dr. Blowhole. The only problem is that he's Emily's boyfriend" she explained plainly.

"Why is that a problem? She's not really me, and he's not really Blowhole" Kowalski inquired. Bria snorted.

"That may be, but during meetings we call each other by our code names" she explained. The penguins still looked confused, so Tara decided to enlighten them.

"Try having to say-" she began, but cut herself off as she stood. She put on a fake angry expression, and wagged her finger at the rest of them.

"'Kowalski! Blowhole! Stop making out this instant!'" she finished, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Point taken" Skipper said as Tara sat back down.

"But he's still pretty nice. You know, when we're not acting out scenes from either your real lives or fanfiction" Jessica joked.

"By the way, what is a fanfiction like?" Private inquired. Emily was the first to reply.

"Think of it this way. Let's say you have something you've always wanted to see happen on your favorite TV show, or someone else's life, if your psychics like us, but you know it probably won't. Fanfiction is like an outlet for those ideas. Even though they may not happen really, people can still read them, and they may even like them" she explained. Kowalski cocked his head, intruiged.

"So, there are people who think me and Private should get together... And you're some of them, right?" he inquired, though it was more of an observation. Tara shrugged.

"Something like that. But that's not the weirdest thing people think should happen. Some people think that Blowhole and Skipper should fall for each other" she said, figuring that would be enough proof that they weren't the craziest.

Skipper shuddered, clearly picturing the image in his mind, and doing so vividly.

"That... I don't know what to say to that" he said finally. Jessica nodded in agreement.

"You guys wanna read one?" Bria asked, thinking it wouldn't do much harm.

"Sure" the four penguins said. Tara pulled out her iPhone, and promptly connected to the internet.

"Here's a good one" she said immediately after going into her Pocket Fiction app. (*)

It was called 'Untitled' Tara assured them that it was to go with the summary.

After about forty-five minutes, the penguins had finished reading. Despite the pairing, they had to say it was quite well-written.

"So, I thought you girls liked Skipper and Marlene, and me and Private?" Kowalski said, an unasked question in the air. And they knew what it was.

"Oh, we do. Tara's the only one of us who actually bothers with other pairings" Emily explained.

"Why don't you girls like other pairings?" Private asked, thinking something had to have happened in a certain fiction or whatever.

"We just don't like moving around frantically, trying to decide if this fiction should be one pairing or another" Emily answered plainly.

"But Tara doesn't mind" Bria added.

"Ah..." Kowalski, not really understanding. Tara noticed this.

"I'm very strange, don't even try to figure me out" she said simply. This caused everyone to laugh.

**(*) This is a REAL app that I have on my iPod. It is really nice, because I no longer have to wait until I get home to read fiction! Oh and does it make me obsessive because I actually searched 'FanFiction' in the app store?**

**Anyway, hope you liked!**


End file.
